Field
The current invention generally relates to mobile devices. More specifically, the current invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for using proximity broadcasting systems, such as Bluetooth® low energy (BLE) beacons to prioritize data sets.
Related Art
Bluetooth® low energy (BLE) devices (referred to as BLE beacons herein) send signals to mobile devices. BLE beacon communications are unidirectional, that is, only broadcasting or advertising but never receiving information back from any mobile device that receives the transmissions. Typical BLE beacons use periodic or continual broadcasts (or advertising) of data packets to communicate with nearby devices. These data packets are typically 31 bytes in size, with only 28 of those bytes usable for data. Once a mobile device receives the data packet, it can extract the data for use.
There is thus a need for mobile devices, methods, and programs to utilize the unique identifier from BLE beacons to perform a variety of actions that may include improving the ease of use of the mobile device in a mobile commerce environment.